Legend of Zelda: Link and Linkle Adventures
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: Just some ideas of Linkle appearing in the Legend of Zelda games with Link. Please note I not covering every game, only the ones I own. Those are Skyward Sword, Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, Twilight Princess, Breath of the Wild and A Link between Worlds.
1. Chapter 1

Legend of Zelda Link and Linkle Adventures.

This is just an idea I been thinking of since I been replaying my Hyrule Warriors game. I remember about Linkle and had to remind myself how she came to be. I know a lot of people see her as female Link, though she is her own character. Linkle was first going to be Link's younger sister, but scrap the idea because Link has a sister in the Wind Waker and didn't what to conflict with Aryll. So Linkle became the character the Fans know and love. I know some of you out there ship this two. I'm not huge on Shipping, but that's doesn't mean I hate it. In fact I'm one of the few people that think Linkle is "sister like" to Link. In fact I had very ideas of how Linkle would appear in some of the Zelda games. Now these are games I own and play. I'm make Link and Linkle twins. So I am playing off the scrap idea.

First up Skyward Sword

Both Link and Linkle are Knights-in-Training at the Knight Academy. However unlike Link, Linkle does not have her own Loftwing. But Link does let her ride his Loftwing from time to time. While the two are twins, Link is older by 12 seconds. Linkle is also unable to take part in the Wing Ceremony but she does prove herself as a knight another way. that also means Linkle isn't with Link when Zelda is kidnap. After Link gets the Goddess Sword and get ready to find and save Zelda, Linkle show up dress like she did in Hyrule Warriors, only the style of Skyward Sword and no compass hanging from her neck. She still carry her crossbows and even carries a sword of her own. Both Link and Linkle travel to the surface and their adventures begins.

Now there is more to this then just have Link and Linkle traveling to the Surface and finding Zelda. Both Link and Linkle are use to working together to fight off monsters and they just pass it off as being twins. Like how you know what your twin is thinking without saying anything? It like that with them. I'm sure some of you remember the scene where Link and Zelda finally remet after the second Dungeon I believe and Impa tells Link that his late? I'm sure some of you wish Link would explain why he was, well Linkle is the one that call Impa out and tells her why. Oh before I forget, Link does talking unlike the game, but it mostly to his friends and his sister. When it come to the Sacred Flames quest, Link is the only one that able to enter the Silent Realms, due to him having the Goddess Sword, but Linkle is able to see through Link eyes as if she was there with him. After that quest when Link and Linkle finally met up with Zelda, they learn not only Zelda is the reborn Goddess Hylia, but they were once the same person. The reason for this was because before they were born their soul, that was once one, was split into two make them both Heroes.

During the quest to find the Triforce, Link and Linkle couldn't help to see each other in a different way. Know that they were once the same person kind of got to them. When they find all parts of "Song of the Hero" they decided it no longer matter that they were the same person. They had their own lives and were their own person. Linkle also help Link with deal the Imprisoned due the times it busts free from it prison and even fight Ghirahim with Link as well. She also help Link with Demise in the final battle. She also stays with Link and Zelda on the surface.

Now let me explain how the other characters act around Linkle.

Let's start with Groose and his cronies, they know well about Linkle being Link's twin and training to become a knight. There is a reason why they only go after Link. They try to go after Linkle at one point and met a side of Link they never wanted to see again. However Linkle is just as protective of Link as he is with her. In fact Groose is more afraid of Linkle then he is of any girl. When he follow them to the surface and tries to name it after himself, Linkle slap him so hard that he almost gets his head bury in the ground. When Groose might to help with deal with the Imprisoned, Linkle says that she was impressed with Groose bravery case him to blush and finally see the good side of her. His two cronies are still afraid Linkle and try to stay away as far as possible from her and end shock to see her and Groose talking like they friends at the end.

Next Fi, Like how Fi calls Link her Master, she calls Linkle "master's sister". She also a little curious of how protective Link and Linkle are of each other and admits she knew that they were once the same person. She knew the minute she saw them together. While Fi does remain the same, her goodbye is a little different. She stated she wish she had a sibling too so she could share it with them as Link and Linkle did.

Next Ghirahim, Nothing really changes here, Ghirahim sees Linkle the same as he see Link. Just a normal human. While he does play with them in their first battle, he admits that they both make a good team and promises to to pay both of them back. In the second fight, Ghirahim also has a argument with Linkle about fashion for a short bit after showing his second form. In the the last fight, Ghirahim try to make thing play in his favor by forcing Link and Linkle to switch places with each other, thinking he could beat them separated rather then together. However he is shock to learn that Link and Linkle were once the same person and knew each other's moves. When he tries to fight them at once like before, he's defeated once again.

Finally Demise, Demise actually see Linkle the same as he sees Link. He does challenges both them and tell them he is impressed with their teamwork before telling them that it will take more than that to stop him. Both Link and Linkle try to stab when he was knock down, first by Link, second by Linkle and last by both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay next game, Ocarina of Time.

In this one Linkle is still the twin sister of like, only this time Link older by 5 second. They both live Kokiri Forest and were rise to believe they were Kokiri's. This Linkle is dree the same as the other female kokiris but her tunic has a hood. She also doesn't have crossbow with her. She does carry the Slingshot when they find it inside the Great Deku Tree. Linkle has no main weapon when she and Link was young. She carries the Deku Shield and they Hylian Shield just like Link so she can at leashed defend herself. Also while she and Link are close like in Skyward Sword, Linkle as better understanding about what Darunia and Ruto means when they get their stones. But wants her brother to figure it out himself.

When Link pulls outs the Master Sword, she too is place inside the the Chamber of Sages for seven years and wakes up looking like she did in Hyrule Warriors only in OoT design and once again no compass. And she is arm with his crossbows. She also were the same tunics as Linkle does. While they know their seven years older, Link and Linkle feel more close towards each other (not that kind!). They enter and fight the Temple bosses together and learn that the friends they made where the sage of the temple. In fact let me explain a bit of the Seven Sages.

One, Sara. Sara was both Link and Linkle childhood friend. Sara has been around them since they were brought to Kokiri Forest when they were little. When she gaves Link her Ocarina it was really a gift for both of them. When they awaken her seven years as the Sage of the Forest, she still states they she will always be their friend.

Two, Darunia. When both Link and Linkle met Darunia he shock to find out what he thought was the royal messenger was nothing more than a group of kids. After playing Sara's Song and calming him down, Darunia tells them about his problem and won't give then his Goron Rudy until the prove themselves. When they do, he name both them his Sworn Brothers, through Linkle had to point out she was a girl. Seven years later, after meeting Darunia's son and getting the Goron Tunics, Link and Linkle remeet Darunia. The agree to help him free his people and then fight the boss of the temple. When they reawaken Darunia as the Fire Sage, he not only thanks them but again call them both his Sworn Brothers, again Linkle remind him she a girl.

Three, Ruto. Like in the game, Young Ruto comes off a tomboy and refuses to leave Jabu-Jabu's Belly until she find the stone. Linkle is actually annoy by her, calling her a spoiled brat during the whole trip. She is quick to discover the true meaning of the Spiritual Stone of Water that Ruto's mother told her. Seven years later, they remeet Ruto inside the Water Temple and agree to help her. After being awaken as a Sage, Ruto knew she has to put all plans with Link on hold. While Linkle and Ruto had a hard time together when they were young, they get along somewhat when they are older. Ruto actually mistakes Linkle as Link's girlfriend at first, before learning that she his twin sister.

Four, Impa. Both Link and Linkle met Impa after meeting Zelda and learn their first song. Because Impa has to remain close to Zelda at all times, Link and Linkle are not really sure to count her as their friend. Even Seven Years later, they don't remet with Impa and end up waking her as the Sage.

Five, Nabooru. Both Link and Linkle met her at the Spirit Temple in the past, Nabooru is actually more friendly to Linkle than Link, because she is a girl. Nabooru tries to make just Linkle to get the treasure from the temple, but both she and Link was able to conceive Nabooru to let them both go. They both witness Nabooru kidnapping and they couldn't don't anything about it until the return to the temple, seven years later. After meeting Koume and Kotake and defeated a Iron Knuckle. They were shock to find it was Nabooru. When she is recapture, both Link and Linkle go after the witches to save their new friend. While Link carries the Mirror Shield, he does give it to Linkle so she can use it as well. They both are shock to discover that that they could combine into a young women name Twinrova. During the fight, when Link and Linkle was both hold the Mirror Shield, they both short combine themselves. Playing off the fact they are the hero soul split into two. It never happens agains.

Six, Rauru. Nothing changes here. Still the same as the game. Through he is surprised to see Linkle get pull into the Chamber of Sages as well.

Seven, Zelda. Like with Link, Zelda couldn't help but to think that Linkle name sounds familiar as well. She task both of them to find the rest of the Spiritual Stones. When they remeet seven years, under the name Shriek, She teach them both the warp songs and gives Linkle a Harp (A different harp). After free the other sages and learning about Zelda. Link is told he held the Triforce of Courage and Linkle is really a part of Link, met to be one person that was born into two.

After all that, Ganondorf takes Zelda and Link and Linkle goes towards his castle to save her. You know now that I think about it, I really didn't change much from the game. I mean why should I? If you have the 64 version version (Which I never completed.) Or the 3DS version (Which I own and was the first 3DS game I bought), then you all should know how great the game is. So very small Changes, speaking of Small Changes...

Next Majora's Mask, I actually use to own the 64 Version, but I no longer have it. I got the 3DS version and not really changing things with Link and Linkle in this version. There are some small ones. Both Link and Linkle will have the Deku Mask and the Fierce Deity's Mask. There is another change, while Link will get the Goron and Zora Masks, I wanted Linkle to have her own, however, there were only four species at the time, Hyalin, Goron, Zora and Gerudo. Before you tell be about the Sheikah, as far as I know, they don't appear in Majora's Mask, So that leave Linkle with one more Mask to use.

Yeah I didn't notices until I was just about done, but I really didn't change very much. I think Ocarina of Time is fine the way it is, just a few things different because I added Linkle. Hopefully I'll have more when I cover the Next Game I own, Twilight Princess.


End file.
